Akuma no toriru
by Kamalth
Summary: El trino del Diablo: Una noche,tratando de escapar de los aldeanos,Naruto llego a una casa donde encontraria algo que cambiaria su vida y el mundo shinobi para simpre...la musica
1. Una mansion misteriosa

**Una casa misteriosa**

Las calles de Konoha generalmente se encuentran llenas de vida,gente comprando en las tiendas y paseando por la tarde,pero hoy es un tanto diferente,hoy es 10 de octubre y la aldea se encuentra de fiesta,se pueden ver parejas caminado tomadas de las manos y paseando por los puestos,familias disfrutrando de la fiesta y niños comiendo dulces

Todo esta lleno de vida

Excepto en un apartado rincón alejado de todo el bullicio

Alli,Naruto Uzumaki,de 6 años se encuentra escondido…temblando por el frio y el miedo a que alguien lo descubra,hace varios años aprendió que este dia era sinónimo de problemas y si quería despertar sin un hueso roto debía permanecer fuera de la vista de los aldeanos…

Empezó a sollozar…vaya cumpleaños

Porque hoy octubre 10 por alguna mala broma del destino el había nacido…Naruto no entendía porque todos lo odiaban tanto…bueno casi todos…el anciano hokage era el único que le mostraba compasión,pero siempre estaba tan ocupado que apenas tenia tiempo para verlo…

De repente un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos…un pequeño grupo de aldeanos iban festejando el festival…y si el rejo de sus mejillas era alguna indicación para el era que mejor no lo vieran…

"Miau"

Naruto volteo…un viejo gato se encontraba parado en una lata de basura mal cerrada…si se movía un poco el felino tararía la tapa y atraería la atención de aquel grupo de aldeanos

"Ga-gatito quédate quieto"-Dijo Naruto al gato extendiéndole la mano para tratar de evitar la tapa del bote donde estaba parado,desafortunadamente el gato se asusto y brinco haciendo un gran estruendo tras el

Naruto quedo paralizado y temeroso volteo la cabeza al final del callejón,donde el grupo de aldeanos ya lo había localizado y lo miraban con ojos de odio…

"¡Hay esta el niño demonio,acabemos con el!"

Naruto no le importo cual de ellos lo había dicho,todo lo que sabia es que esa era la señal para correr lo mas rápido y lejos posible,pronto se vio huyendo entre callejones de basura,el tumulto rápidamente empezó a hacerse mas y mas grande…para este punto Naruto sabia que las hombres de negro con mascaras llegarían hasta después de que lo dejaran tirado e inconsciente

Correr por tu vida de manera regular es una buena forma de ganar condicion,pero sin los nutrientes adecuados era un milagro que su cuerpo pudiera caminar,ni hablar de correr,aun asi el tenia una condición fisica que muchos del doble de su edad envidiarían,pero aun se cansaba y si bien sus perseguidores tambien,ellos tenían constantes relevos que seguían por ellos

El no…si paraba era fin de la historia y despertar en el hospital al día siguiente si es que tenia suerte…

Dio vuelta en un callejón y siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus jóvenes piernas podían dar...pronto se encontró en una zona que nunca antes había visto…las casas parecían muy viejas y abandonadas

Pronto empezó a escuchar gritos otra vez y en un ataque de pánico salto la reja de una de las casas y entro,la puerta no ofreció mucha resistencia ya que la madera estaba completamente podrida,asi que una vez colocándola lo mejor posible para que no lo siguieran dio un vistazo al interior…

Maldijo su suerte…había entrado en la casa mas terrorífica que había visto…y rara…no tenia recibidor sino que daba directamente a lo que parecía una enorme sala con algunas mesas y cosas extrañas colgando en los techos,llenas de polvo y telarañas,al fondo unas escaleras que parecían abrazar las sala con sus enormes brazos rojos y llegaban a un balcón…nada parecido a las casas tradicionales a las que había rob…entrado sin invitación

Si Naruto hubiera tenido un poco mas de edad y una mejor educación hubiera sabido que se encontraba en un salon de baile abandonado y que lo que colgaban en los techos eran candelabros…pero el hubiera no existe o si?

Decidiendo que lo que sea que hubiera adentro no seria ni la mitad de terrorífico que los aldeanos con caras rojas empezó a explorar,las mesas tenían graciosos vasos largos con un palo largo y un final que parecía era donde se ponía la bebida…que cosa tan rara

Siguió las mesas con la esperanza de que tal vez encontraría algo de comer ya que un gruñido de sus entrañas le recordó que lo único que había comido en todo el dia era el cereal viejo y la leche rancia que tomo por desayuno

Al no tener éxito decidió subir las escaleras,eran de un color rojo fuerte…como la sangre que manchaba sus ropas después de las golpizas

Al llegar al final vio largos pasillos y se rasco la cabeza…seria imposible recorrer todo el lugar y los gritos ya habían parado desde hace rato,tal vez debería re….

De pronto un sonido capto su atención,algo como nunca lo había oído…era grave y bello…como…música…pero ninguna que hubiera oído jamás…siguió la extraña melodía a través de los pasillos hasta que llego a una enorme puerta de madera armándose de valor la empujo y una nube de polvo lo cegó y empezó a toser

Una vez que el polvo bajo encontró una habitación abandonada con un extraño mueble grande y con piezas blancas y negras que salían del frente y un taburete frente a el,a lo largo de la habitación había varias cajas de diversos tamaños y formas graciosas

Al no ver a nadie que hiciera la música de antes Naruto se puso nervioso y pensó en irse…pero antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y volteo hacia los el viejo y empolvado mueble

Se acerco tentativamente y con el dedo toco una de las piezas blanca,esta hizo un ruido extraño y se asusto protegiendo su cabeza con sus brazos,como esperando que lo atacara…pero no paso nada

Entonces paso sus dedos por las piezas blancas y negras removiendo un poco del polvo que se había acumulado en ellas

"¿Fuiste tu el que hacia esa música?,era muy bonita"-Dijo al extraño mueble sin esperar realmente una respuesta,entonces toco otra pieza blanca y escucho el sonido…no sonaba ni de cerca tan bien como la melodía que lo atrajo al cuarto

"¿Te han dejado solo por mucho tiempo verdad?,yo también estoy solo…no tengo papa o mama…solo al viejo hokage…pero el esta muy ocupado…"-Bajo los ojos con tristeza y luego los volvió al teclado frente a el….

De repente lo sintió…una profunda tristeza y soledad proveniente del instrumento frente a el…casi le dolía el sentimiento…era justo como el,algo que todos olvidaron por conveniencia y lo dejaron abandonado…

De repente sus manos subieron y se arqueros y toco las teclas con brusquedad,levantando algo del polvo

"¡Nadie debería estar solo asi!"-Volvió a tocar las teclas…

"¡Ellos nos hicieron a un lado!"-Nuevamente volvió a tocar

"¡Les recordaremos,no debieron olvidarnos Anna,no debieron!"-Naruto grito y empezó a tocar sin saber en realidad que hacia o porque había dicho ese nombre…o si…algo muy en el fondo de su mente se lo decia…Anna era un alma que había sufrido el abandono y el odio de la gente que la rodeaba,Anna era una huérfana porque su padre habia muerto…Anna era quien le respondía con cada golpe del teclado…Anna estaba frente a el…

Anna era el viejo piano frente a el…

Naruto finalmente se detuvo se dio cuenta de lo que hacia…pero por alguna razón…no tuvo miedo…mas bien…se sintió…comprendido,por primera vez en muchos años alguien…o mas bien algo compendia lo que era estar en completa soledad y abandono…bajo la cabeza y paso los dedos por el viejo teclado para luego voltear la cabeza a las otras cajas que estaban alli…todas emanaban la misma tristeza y soledad que Anna…todas gritaban de una forma tan desgarradoramente callada que le pesaba el pecho…

Entonces algo mas llamo su atención…un viejo libro con cientos de pequeñas manchas atravesadas por 3 rayas como si fueran escritos…pero a diferencia de su lenguaje estaban en diagonal,no en vertical…entonces estiro la mano para tomarlo y sintió una punzada,el papel había cortado su dedo y una pequeña gota de sangre mancho el papel

Lo que paso entonces cambiaria su vida para siempre,las manchas del papel se tornaron rojas y empezaron a salir de el,como si fueran moscas que en enjambre lo empezaron a rodear

Naruto estaba aterrado y empezo a agitar las manos para alejar al enjambre que lo rodeaba,pero en el momento en que sus manos tocaron a este las manchas fueron absorbidas por su piel…

Y entonces la melodía sonó…

000000000000000000

Hotaru Sarutobi y su equipo de ANBU llegaron finalmente al distrito abandonado de Konoha,una sona donde nadie habia vivido desde hacia muchos años y lugar donde habia sido visto por ultima vez Naruto Uzumaki,el niño a quien veía como su nieto aunque fuera solo en nombre

Empezaba a dar ordenes a sus hombres para buscar por los alrededores cuando un sonido atrapo su oido,era muy fino y delicado y dejando a los ANBU estupefactos el Hokage empezó a caminar hacia una vieja mansión que abrio sus piertas para mostrarle a Naruto…o a lmenos quien debería serlo,ya que su cara y su ropa eran las mismas,pero su expresión era…diferente..

"Hola Jiji"-Dijo Naruto con una suave sonrisa…sin duda alguna debía ser el…nadie mas se atrevería a llamarlo así

"Hola Naruto,nos tenias preocupados,ven,es hora de volver a casa"-Dijo el hokage sonriendo ligeramente

"No puedo jiji,ellos me necesitan aquí,pero te prometo que en 6 años volveré para volverme un ninja,justo como te prometí"-Le contesto el rubio que no se había movido del umbral de la puerta

El viejo hokage lo miro estupefacto…¿que se iba a quedar?

"Naruto déjate de bromas y ven conmigo en este instante"-Dijo con un tono mas serio

"Gomen pero ya me tengo que ir,asegurate de que me esperen si,nos vemos"-Dijo ondeando su mano y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar la puerta se cerro de golpe

El Hokage y su equipo ANBU pasaron 2 semanas buscando en la mansión y sus alrededores sin encontrar nada mas que escombros y desolación cosa que partio el alma de Sarutobi,pero si uno entra a su oficina puede ver el calendario marcado en un dia especifico…10 de octubre,el dia en que Naruto prometió regresar para cumplir su promesa de ser un ninja

"Minato…estoy seguro que tu hijo volverá a nosotros…después de todo se parece a ti en mas que su apariencia…y tu nunca rompiste una promesa"-Dijo del Hokage contemplando por su ventana el rostro de sus antecesores y sucesor…

0000000000000000

Apartir de entonces y por algunos años se esparcieron rumores sobre el alma de un niño que vagaba en una vieja casa abandonada…y como hacia la música mas hermosa y extraña que nadie hubiera escuchado

Cada 10 de Octubre el fantasma musico tocaba para quien estuviera dispuesto oírlo…


	2. Opertura:El misterioso chico del violin

**Opertura: El misterioso chico del violín**

Hotaru Sarutobi,el Sandaime hokage de Konohagure no Sato,conocido por los alias de 'El profesor' y 'El dios shinobi' mordió la pipa que se encontraba en su boca mientras miraba a través de la ventana el festival que se llevaba acabo en la aldea…y no podía hacer mas que detestarlo

Cierto,era una celebración para calmar el herido espíritu de su aldea por las grandes perdidas que sufrieron ese día a manos del Kyuubi no Yoko,el bijuu mas poderoso de los nuevo existentes

Pero también era cierto que desde hace 6 años, a partir de que los aldeanos supieron de la misteriosa desaparición del Naruto Uzumaki,sus festividades aumentaron,se volvieron mas ruidosos y algunos incluso llegaban tan lejos como hacer muñecas del Kyuubi y quemarlas en señal de su derrota

Y Sarutobi no podía estar mas enfermo de esa actitud…aun recordaba al chico risueño que encaraba la vida con una valiente sonrisa y una determinación inigualable a pesar de las dificultades que se le presentaban y su declaración bien conocida por todos de que algún día seria Hokage

También recordó la mirada del rubio parado en la vieja mansión antes de que cerraran las puertas y se lo llevaran lejos…donde nadie podía alcanzarlo

En un principio el consejo de la aldea entro en pánico al saber de la desaparición de Naruto,pensando que tal vez había sido un secuestro como el que intento Kumo unos años antes…pero el Hokage rápidamente desvaneció esa posibilidad,diciendo que de ser un ninja,debía ser muy habilidoso como para pasar desapercibido por sus ANBUS operativos negros y el mismo,claro que la otra posibilidad no les agrado mucho,que Naruto hubiera escapado de la aldea por su propia cuenta y que después volviera a cobrar a Konoha por todos los años de maltrato que paso

El viejo Hokage no pudo mas que suspirar ante ese recuerdo y como le dolió visualizar el tipo de vida que realmente llevaba el joven Naruto,y que además era parcialmente su culpa por no hacer nada mas por protegerlo que poner una ley y darle suficiente dinero para 'sobrevivir' solo…realmente no seria la gran sorpresa si realmente Naruto regresaba queriendo vengarse de Konoha…

"_No puedo jiji,ellos me necesitan aquí,pero te prometo que en 6 años volveré para volverme un ninja,justo como te prometí"_

Dio una calada a su pipa y dejo que el humo escapara por sus labios,esas habian sido las ultimas palabras del rubio que veía como un nieto antes de desaparecer tras esas misteriosas puertas y hoy se cumplían 6 años de eso…para cumplir su promesa Naruto tenia que regresar hoy,ya que los exámenes serian dentro de 3 días y no podría tomarlo si no se inscribía este día…pero tenia fe en que el lo haría, después de todo el era como su padre

"Y tu nunca rompiste una promesa,Minato-kun"-Con esto dio una ultima calada a su pipa y llamo a su escolta de ANBU,tenia una cita y por Kami no llegaría tarde

00000000000000000

Los rumores del fantasma músico eran bien conocidos por todo Konoha y variaban desde que era el espíritu de un músico atrapado en los viejos distritos hasta que eran demonios menores tratando de atraer alguna chica desprevenida al interior de alguna de las viejas casas y alli raptarla,fuera como fuese nadie entraba desde hace años a esos distritos ya fuera por miedo o por los guardias ninja que había en cada una de las entradas

Mas sin embargo eso no evitaba que cada diez de octubre un pequeño grupo tanto de shinobis como aldeanos se reunieran alrededor del viejo distrito atraídos por la melodiosa música que año con año sonaba para deleite de todos

Los que poseían un gusto mas refinado por esta notaban también que año con año esta se hacia mas y mas armónica y melodiosa,refinando los pequeños errores que realizaba,muchos llamaban a este evento "El concierto de los espectros" por que por mas que se buscaba jamás se podía encontrar de donde venia esa música

Tampoco fue mucha sorpresa cuando el Sandaime Hokage apareció vía "Recolocación de cuerpo" junto con su escuadrón ANBU en la puerta norte,ya que cada año ellos entraban a las viejas construcciones y no salían sino hasta ya muy entrada la noche

"Hokage-sama"-Dijeron los Shinobi y los aldeanos a la vez,haciendo una pequeña reverencia al lider de la aldea y este acepto con el ondear de su mano

Los guardias no necesitaban ordenes para saber que tenían que abrir el paso al hokage y su grupo y solo a ellos

Como cada año,el hokage y su grupo entraron al viejo distrito de Konoha

Pero a diferencia de cada ocasión anterior,la musica callo,para ser reemplazada por un solo instrumento…

"¿Es eso un violín?"-Pregunto una shinobi de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos

Solo encontró caras estupefactas…

000000000000000000000

El hecho de que la musica se detuviera de repente fue algo que puso en alerta al hokage y sus ANBU,pero después de caminar unos pocos minutes llegaron a la vieja mansión abandonada donde comenzó toda esta locura,pero había algo diferente…muy diferente

Dos grandes perros de piedra de unos 2m de alto colocados al frente del camino que daba a la casa,una muralla de piedra y un jardín a los lados de este lleno de las rosas mas rojas y voluptuosas que jamás habían visto, pero lo mas intrigante de todo,es que la vieja mansión ya no se veía vieja…ahora parecía como si hubiera sido recién construida, las paredes de piedra no tenían ni una enredadera y la gran puerta doble de madera mostraba orgullosa herrería de acero negro que la tachonaba,las manijas eran del mismo material moldeado a manera de un leon sujetando un aro en sus fauces

Sarutobi y su grupo quedaron perplejos…algunos incluso trataron de desvanecer la imagen como si fuera un genjutsu sin éxito alguno

Cuando por fin se decidieron a caminar a la mansión los dos perros de piedra voltearon hacia ellos y hablaron al unísono…

"_El señor de la sombra tiene una invitación para Hotaru Sarutobi y quienes se encuentren con el en paz,¿se presenta como Hotaru Sarutobi?"_

El Sandiame de Konoha dejo caer su pipa,las estatuas frente a el habían hablado con una sincronía perfecta y un tono de voz tan profundo como salido de una cueva…era algo realmente escalofriante,pero no pensaba detenerse hasta obtener respuestas,ya le había fallado suficiente a Naruto,no lo iba a abandonar esta vez

"Me presento como el Sandaime Hokage de Konohagure,Hotaru Sarutobi y este es mi grupo ANBU que me acompañaran a donde yo vaya"-Hablo el hokage…haciendo que algunos de sus ANBU se preguntaban que tan buena idea era hacerle caso a un perro-gargola

Ambos perros permanecieron callados por unos instantes antes de gritar con una voz atronadora-_"¡SEA PUES,PRESENTANDO A HOTARU SARUTOBI Y SU ESCUADRON ANBU AL MAESTRO DE LAS SOMBRAS Y LA MASCARADA DE LAS ALMAS,PASE SIN QUE NADIE ENTORPESCA SU PASO!"_

En ese momento los 2 perros giraron y empezaron a andar por el camino de piedra que daba a la mansión,seguidos por el hokage y los ANBUS que cada vez estaban mas y mas nerviosos,cuando llegaron a la puerta finalmente los dos perros se colocaron a ambos lados de esta y ella se abrió,dejando caer una segadora luz sobre los presentes

"Tiempo sin verte jiji"

0000000000000000000000000000

_Academia de Konoha,3 días después_

Mizuki saltaba de rama en rama lo mas rapido que podia cargando el enerme pergamino prohibido en su espalda

De alguna manera habia logrado conseguirlo burlando a los ANBU y al hokage el mismo,ya que ningún alumno había reprobado y por lo tanto no tuvo a quien mandar a la mision,pero ya no importaba,unos cuantos minutos mas y entregaría el pergamino a Lord Orochimaru,este seguro lo premiaría con bastas riquezas por su lealtad

De repente una figura se interpuso en su ruta de escape,cortando su camino,alzo la vista y noto que la figura no portaba mascara de ANBU ni capa…de hecho aparentaba ser solo un muchacho,no mayor a los de su clase

"Niño,sal de mi camino antes de que decida lastimarte,tengo prisa"-Advirtio Mizuki llevando la mano al enorme shuriken que cargaba en su espalda en caso de que el niño decidiera hacerse el héroe

Pero este…¿hizo reverencia?

"Saludos Mizuki-san,me encantaría poder cumplir su petición,pero temo que no es posible ya que usted tomo algo de suma importancia y es vital que lo recupere para que pueda graduarme como ninja,asi que si fuera tan amable…muera rápidamente"-Dijo el joven alzándose ceremonialmente

Mizuki quedo perplejo por unos instantes y entonces comenzó a reír estruendosamente

"¿Tu me mataras,un mocoso que no se a graduado ni como gennin y con que planeas matarme,palabras elegantes?"-Provoco al joven,desatando el fuma shuriken de su espalda y girándolo en su muñeca como un enorme disco de la muerte

El joven suspiro y saco su propia arma,un violin escarlata y un arco negro,lo coloco sobre su hombro y alzo la mirada

Mizuki decidio atacar en ese momento,lanzando el desproporcionado proyectil hacia el adolescente que permanecía inmóvil en la rama,entonces,este dio un rapido acorde y alzo el arco del violin,cortando el shuriken a la mitad y haciendo que se estrellara ruidosamente en el piso

"No…con arte"-Entonces el joven sonrió y llevo al arco de nuevo a las cuerdas del violín…para iniciar su concierto

000000000000000000

"Reporte,shinobi"-Dijo el hokage a su subordinado ANBU

"El objetivo fue neutralizado….ehm…de manera eficiente hokage-sama"-Dijo dubitativo el ANBU con mascara de oso

"¿Eficiente?,habla claro por favor kuma,sabes que tu opinión es parte importante de su examen"-Reprimio el hokage haciendo que el ANBU mirara hacia otro lugar

"Bueno…en mi opinión hokage-sama…creo que fue 'demaciado' eficiente"

"¿Qué tanto?"

El ANBU saco varias fotos colocándolas en el escritorio del viejo lider,este las miro por unos instantes y entonces retiro al ANBU

Las fotografias de Mizuki al ser encontrado en el bosque…el grito de desesperación en su rostro mostraban que tan horrible había sido su muerte…que no tuviera ni una herida en el cuerpo lo hacia todo mas horrible aun…pero el colmo de todo era que al cuerpo de Mizuki según los reportes de la autopsia es que al parecer le habían exprimido hasta la ultima gota de sangre del cuerpo,dejandolo como una carcasa seca de piel y huesos

"Has cambiado mucho Naruto-kun…¿Pero es para bien o para mal?"-Se pregunto a si mismo el anciano líder,girando su sillón para encarar la ventana,donde una hermosa luna llena adornaba el cielo

000000000000000000

En ese momento,en otra locasión un joven de rubia cabellera,ojos azules y rostro marcado con 3 marcas a manera de bigotes también contemplaba la luna llena

"Asi que…Konoha…como disfrutare secando hasta la ultima gota de pasión que corra por tus venas"-Dijo el rubio sonriendo suavemente para luego voltear al cielo oscuro

"Te mostrare…que nunca debiste olvidarme"


	3. Una melodia:¿Agria o dulce?

**Una canción: ¿Amarga o dulce?**

Aburridos…no había otra forma para describirlos que se le viniera a la mente en ese momento…todos eran solo…tan aburridos…excitados solo por pasar como adultos según la ley…Ja!...nada mas cerca de la realidad,el ya había visto el mundo de los adultos muchas veces y no era un lugar donde uno quisiera estar realmente…muchos de ellos añoraban sus días de infancia,pero el ni siquiera podía pedir por los buenos viejos tiempos…toda su vida había sido igual…repetitiva…aburrida…hasta que los encontró…o ellos lo encontraron a el…es difícil decirlo,repentinamente un pinchazo en su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Tranquila Katherina…ya es hora"-Dijo el joven de cabello rubio a la figura no presente-"Es hora de que nos recuerden"

Camino por los pasillos de la vieja escuela…podía notar como algunas alumnas que iban a sus salones se le quedan mirando,se sonrojaban y murmuraban,si tan solo supieran quien era entonces entrarían a sus aulas sin decir palabra o tal vez incluso le lanzarían miradas de odio,solo pudo pasar su mano por sus cabellos dorados para mostrar su apatía,pero eso solo pareció encender mas la hoguera…niños…

Se detuvo finalmente frente al salón que el anciano le había dicho…y desde afuera podía escuchar como algún hombre hacia su entrada…el sinceramente hubiera preferido hacer algo mas dramático,pero estos eran niños jugando a ser adultos…no necesitaba mas atención de la que seguro ya llamaría…entonces escucho su nombre y abrió la puerta del salón…la luz dio en su rostro iluminándolo y entro…

'Que se levante el telón'

0000000000000000000000

"Clase,dado que los equipos están faltos de un miembro Hokage-sama a decidido graduar a alguien mas de un programa separado,este es Naruto Uzumaki"-Dijo Iruka y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una figura entro

La clase lo observo detenidamente,el muchacho estaba vestido en un pantalón negro entallado con una faja roja alrededor de su cintura,su camisa era holgada y tenia un pronunciado escote que dejaba ver su pecho bronceado y torneado,un saco negro con costuras amarillas abierto que le llegaba hasta los muslos,en su espalda un extraño estuche con un violín escarlata y un arco de color negro finamente barnizados…claro que esto lo notaron solo quienes tenían apreciación por dichos objetos,que no eran muchos,su cabello era largo y aplacado con aceites,amarrado en la parte posterior de su cabeza como una cola de caballo que descansaba en su hombro,tenia demás 3 cicatrices largas en sus mejillas,como bigotes,pero su característica mas notable eran sus ojos…eran del mas profundo azul zafiro que hubieran visto antes,brillaban en su cabeza como estrellas

"Un gusto en conocerlos,mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki,para servirles"-Dijo el rubio en una melodiosa voz y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia,llevando su mano hacia su estomago haciéndola aun mas dramática

"Naruto por favor toma asiento,yo iré por…"-Dijo Iruka…o trato de decir cuando un grito lo interrumpió

"Momento Iruka-sensei!…¿Por qué ese tipo puede graduarse así como si nada cuando nosotros tuvimos que estar aquí por 6 años?"-Gruño Kiba…y aunque no lo dijeron muchos de su clase estaban de acuerdo…o al menos la mitad masculina…la mitad femenina aun trataban de salir de su asombro

Iruka iba a gritarle que era decisión del Hokage…pero realmente ni el estaba seguro,no había informes sobre el…sin datos ni reportes…aunque el solo hecho de que el Hokage lo recomendara como un gennin de alto nivel Iruka no podía evitar tener curiosidad de sus habilidades…

"Kiba,el Hokage mismo lo ah recomendado para la graduación,pero si Naruto esta de acuerdo quizás nos podría dar una pequeña demostración"-Dijo Iruka volteando hacia Naruto

Naruto volteo por un momento hacia el chunnin cicatrizado antes de asentir ligeramente-"No será problema Iruka-sensei,pero con la condición de que yo pueda elegir quienes me ayudaran a hacerlo"-Dijo el rubio

Iruka acepto la condición y la clase completa se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento de la academia

00000000000000000

Había mucha expectación entre los alumnos…incluso Sasuke Uchiha miraba al nuevo con curiosidad desde la columna en que estaba recargado

En el centro del circulo de peleas se encontraba dicho alumno rubio y Kiba Inuzuka,a quien Naruto había llamado para demostrar su taijutsu

Cuidadosamente Naruto se quito su saco y envolviendo su violín en el lo entrego a Iruka

"Muy bien niño bonito,preparate porque te voy a patear el trasero"-Grito Kiba señalando al rubio

Naruto volteo hacia el con una expresión aburrida y coloco sus manos detrás de si mismo,ganando muchas cejas arqueadas ante la extraña postura de pelea

"¿Todavía no empezamos y ya te estas rindiendo?"-Dijo Kiba colocándose en la posición de pelea de la familia Inuzuka

"Guárdate los chistes para cuando ganes…cachorro"-Dijo Naruto sonriendo ligeramente

"¡Comiencen!"-Grito Iruka

Kiba se lanzo hacia el rubio,lanzando un golpe en zarpa hacia su rostro,pero solo aire paso entre sus dedos,su cabeza giro para encontrar que el rubio se habia movido a su costado antes de que siquiera volviera a tocar el suelo…sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para pensar como lo habia hecho,ya que una patada en su estomago le saco el aire y lo arrojo de vuelta a su lado del circulo

"Demasiado predecible…"-Dijo Naruto con una expresión aburrida

"¡Teme,pelea como hombre!"-Gruño el Inuzuka

"¿Pelear como hombre,te refieres a que use mis puños?...por favor…mis manos solo tocan arte…mis pies son para pararme sobre la basura…figurare que es lo que mereces"-Dijo el rubio ladeando ligeramente el cuerpo

Kiba gruño furioso y se lanzo nuevamente,pero esta vez ayudándose se sus manos para una avance mas rápido…de toda la clase Kiba era el mejor en taijutsu,posiblemente solo superado por Sasuke

Sin embargo Naruto permaneció estoico ante la aproximación del chico salvaje,en un instante Kiba desapareció y apareció detrás del rubio,listo para atacarlo con sus garras…pero antes de lograr golpearlo el talón de Naruto conecto con su barbilla,levantándolo del suelo,desde el aire pudo ver como el rubio tenia su pie estirado hacia arriba en un ángulo de noventa grados…,pero no duro mucho asi,Naruto bajo su pie y coloco sus manos sobre el piso,girando sobre si mismo,el Inuzuka se dio cuenta de sus intenciones pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo,asi que trato de protegerse con sus brazos,pero al llegar cerca del suelo Naruto le dio una poderosa patada en el pecho,mandándolo fuera del del ring de pelea, noqueándolo efectivamente

La clase entera quedo pasmada,Kiba era el segundo mejor peleador de la clase,pero el rubio que volvía a ponerse pie y sacudía el polvo de sus manos lo venció sin ninguna herida,no,aun mas,sin arrugar su elegante ropa

Después de revisar a Kiba Iruka suspiro…había tomado una mala decisión al pedirle a un recomendado por el Hokage mostrar sus habilidades…y lo peor es que realmente no las había visto,no sabia si la clase lo había notado o no,pero esa patada no estaba ni cerca de todo el poder explosivo que se podía generar con la inercia que el rubio genero con sus giros

"Iruka-san…si no es inconveniente pasemos a la siguiente prueba…y esta vez quisiera que fuera alguien que si apreciara el arte…ya que odiaría tener que obligar a que lo entendiera"-Dijo el rubio en una expresión neutral y tomando su saco y violín de la silla donde Iruka los habia dejado

El cicatrizado chunnin asintio,era obvio que Naruto tomaba muy enserio lo que hacia y no apreciaba en nada que se burlaran de el,lo cual le generaba un problema

El estaba orgulloso de sus alumnos,de eso no quedaba duda,pero por desgracia prácticamente todos ellos eran demasiado confiados de sus habilidades…creían que solo por haber aprobado ya eran shinobis calificados y si la pelea de Kiba contra Naruto decía algo era que claramente no lo estaban…no quería saber lo que el rubio pudiera hacerles a los jóvenes gennins si estos se burlaban otra vez de su estilo o apariencia...sus ojos escasearon rápidamente el pequeño grupo y sonrió al ver una cabecita peli-azul escondiéndose tras un pilar

"Hinata…¿podrías pasar al circulo por favor?"-Llamo Iruka,la pequeña Hyuuga era la mejor opcion,ella nunca se burlaría de alguien por ningún motivo…de hecho su única preocupación era que ella se quedara congelada frente al rubio…siempre mostró una gran timidez y eso era una gran desventaja para una kunoichi

Hinata se escondió otra vez detrás del pilar…¿Iruka-sensei le pedía que se enfrentara a ese muchacho?...si ya le había ganado a Kiba que esperanzas tenia ella?

Pero ella se resigno y tratando de esconder su rostro en su abultada chaqueta de la mirada de sus compañeros camino hacia el circulo desde el cual el rubio la miraba con gran interés

Por un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron e Hinata quedo pasmada…esos ojos como estrellas parecían….arder…como si detrás de ellos hubiera una gran llama…Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Naruto lentamente camino hasta ella mientras los gennins y el chunnin lo observaban con gran curiosidad,Hinata por su parte se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa

Repentinamente Naruto alzo su mano y ella cerro los ojos,casi esperando una bofetada,pero al no sentir el golpe y abrirlos lo encontró haciendo una ligera reverencia

"Es un honor conocerla señorita…"-Dijo el rubio volteando la mirada hacia ella,esperando su contestación

"Hi-Hi-Hinata Hyuu-Hyuuga"-Tartamudeo la pobre chica,pasmada por la muestra de educación del muchacho que minutos antes había pateado a Kiba como un saco de basura

"Hinata Hyuuga…bello nombre…yo soy Naruto Uzumaki,a su servicio"-Dicho esto,Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y la beso

Hinata se torno a un rojo que Iruka pensó radioactivo mientras que las chicas de la clase gritaron de emoción y quizás un poco de envidia,mientras la mitad masculina se mostró apática

"Para una pieza de arte como usted…solo otra pieza de arte…me permitiría tocar para usted?"-Dijo el rubio irguiéndose ante ella,mostrando que era ligeramente mas alto

Hinata,al no confiar en su voz,solo pudo afirmar moviendo su cabeza ligeramente

Naruto sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tomo su violín del estuche,colocándolo hábilmente en su hombro

En el momento en que el arco toco las cuerdas del violín el aire cambio…era difícil decir que era…pero cada movimiento de su brazo parecía jalar el aire de sus pulmones y dejarlos mudos,las tonadas eran suaves y gentiles,pero al voltear hacia Hinata fue cuando la sorpresa fue aun mayor

Hinata estaba llorando…

Para ella el salón ya no estaba alli,ni sus compañeros…ni siquiera Naruto o el violin…solo las suaves melodías provenientes del instrumento…pero lo que tenia a sus ojos derramando lagrimas era lo que veia,un jardín de flores cuidadosamente atendidas por la suave mano de una amorosa jardinera…una mujer de pelo negro y tes clara,junto a una pequeña que no podía tener mas que 3 o 4 años…ambas atendían las flores y plantas del lugar…y si bien no escuchaba lo que decían no necesitaba hacerlo…

"Kaa-san…"-Dijo ella llevando su mano a la boca

La melodía finalmente termino en un fino acorde e Hinata cayo sentándose en el piso, sollozando

"Arigato…arigato"-Dijo ella tallando sus ojos para quitarle las lagrimas de los ojos

Naruto se acerco a ella y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse,la cual ella tomo después de recuperar un poco la compostura

La clase estaba estupefacta…y solo Shikamaru Nara,el joven mas flojo de la clase,Sasuke Uchiha,el genio del casi extinto clan Uchiha e Iruka sabían que era lo que había pasado,genjutsu…y una extremadamente fuerte para atrapar a alguien con un control del chakra tan bueno como el de Hinata sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

"Bien,creo que esto es suficiente,anunciare los equipos y regresaran al salon,donde sus senseis ya los estarán esperando"-Dijo Iruka ganado una vez mas la atención de sus alumnos

000000000000000000

_Dos horas mas tarde_

Naruto golpeaba ligeramente la mesa con su mano esperando al que se supone debería ser su sensei…un tal Kakashi Katake…

En el salón solo quedaba el y los que serian sus dos compañeros,un tal Sasuke Uchiha quien al parecer era el novato del año y la razón de los suspiros de muchas de sus compañeras…que al parecer eran completamente ignorados por el,generalmente dicha actitud no le preocuparía e inclusa la entendería…de no ser por las constantes miradas fulminantes que el genio Uchiha le lanzaba…eso le hacia preguntarse que tanto ignoraba a sus compañeras solo por apatía

Y hablando de compañeras Sakura Haruno también estaba allí,una joven de cabello rosa que al parecer era la mejor kunoichi de la clase…cosa que realmente le hacia dudar de la calidad de sus enseñanzas…en fin dicha chica volteaba la mirada del joven Uchiha hacia el con un tono rosado en sus mejillas,la chica era considerablemente atractiva en su propio derecho…pero era que su físico fuera realmente algo notable…sino mas bien algo en sus ojos…una intensidad escondida…tal vez necesitaría tiempo para poder juzgarlos mejor

Ninguno de sus 2 compañeros habían tratado de iniciar una conversación y el realmente no sentía deseos de iniciar una

Finalmente la puerta del salón y un hombre con mascara y un cabello plateado que parecía desafiar la gravedad se asomo con una expresión aburrida en su rostro

"¿Equipo 7?,vayan al tejado"-Y sin esperar respuesta el hombre desapareció en una cortina de humo

Los 3 gennins gruñeron molestos y procedieron hacia el lugar del encuentro donde el hombre enmascarado los esperaba

Vestía pantalón negro y sandalias ninja estándar,pero en su pecho se notaba el chaleco que lo marcaba como un chunnin o un rango superior además de que su bandana cubría uno de sus ojos

"Bien mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy el encargado de su equipo,¿Por qué no empezamos con una pequeña presentación eh?"-Dijo Kakashi con un tono ligeramente aburrido

"Ano…sensei…¿por que no empieza usted para saber como hacerlo?"-Dijo Sakura alzando un poco su mano

Kakashi suspiro y paso la mano por su cabello-"Bien mi nombre como ya les dije es Hatake Kakashi,lo que me gusta?....uhm…lo que no me gusta…mi sueño no es de su interés…que mas?...uhm…tengo muchos hobbies"-Dijo el volviendo su ojo una u para mostrar una sonrisa tras su mascara

'Lo unico que aprendimos es su nombre'-Pensaron los 3 jovenes un tanto molestos

"Bueno,es tu turno rosadita"-Dijo Kakashi señalando a Sakura

"Yo soy Haruno Sakura…bueno a mi me gusta"-Sonrojandose volteo hacia Sasuke-"Y mis hobbies son"-Una vez mas volteo hacia el Uchiha-"Mis sueños para el futuro es.."-Una vez mas giro su cabeza hacia el Uchiha y empezó a reírse escondiendo su rostro un poco entre sus manos"

Los 3 sudaron la gota ante el desplante de la 'quisera-ser-kunoichi'…que gritaba 'Soy-fangirl' con su actitud

"¿Y lo que odias?" -Pregunto Kakashi para poder pasar al siguiente

"¡INO-CERDA!"-Grito ella lanzando su puño al aire

"Bueno…interesante…ahora tu chico sombrío"-Dijo Kakashi señalando a Sasuke

Sasuke gruño ligeramente ante el apodo pero se limito a colocar sus manos entrelazadas frente a su cara tomando un aspecto aun mas oscuro

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke…hay pocas cosas que me gustan y muchas que me disgustan…no tengo hobbies…en cuanto a sueños…no mas bien una ambición…es matar a cierta persona"-Declaro el joven vengador

'Justo como temía'-Penso Kakashi

'Interesante'-Penso Naruto mirando el joven Uchiha

'**¡ES TAN GENIAL!'-**Grito una versión mas emocionada de Sakura con las palabras 'la otra' en la frente

"Bien y que tal tu rubio"-Señalo Kakashi al ultimo miembro del equipo

Los otros 2 voltearon hacia el…hasta ahora el chico era un completo misterio fuera de su nombre y poder tocar el violín

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto,me gusta el arte y las cosas bellas,detesto los que se burlan de las cosas que no entienden o no aprecian el arte,mi pasión es hacer música y en cuanto a mi sueño….bueno…eso es privado"-Dijo el rubio mirando a sus compañeros con una ligera sonrisa

Kakashi suspiro…un vengador…una chica-fan y un artista…vaya que era un grupo raro

"Bien una vez que las presentaciones fueron hechas solo queda decirles que mañana se presenten en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a los 8 en punto,alli tendrán su primera evaluación como equipo"-Dijo Kakashi ganando unas cuantas caras de confusión

"¿Y que evaluación será Kakashi-sensei?"-Pregunto Sakura

"Un examen de supervivencia por supuesto,el examen de la academia solo era para separar los que merecían una oportunidad para ser gennins"-Dijo en jounnin formando una U con su ojo

Las reacciones fueron variadas,Sakura se puso nerviosa,Sasuke gruño molesto y Naruto…bueno…Naruto lucia aburrido…Kakashi hizo una nota mental para preguntarle al hokage por mas información sobre el muchacho

"Bien,sin mas que decir los vere mañana"-Casualmente el jounnin cíclope se volteo a punto de saltar para retirarse-"Ah,solo para que lo sepan…el examen tiene un 66% de reprobados…y una cosa mas"-Volteo una ultima vez y lanzo su mano como despidiéndose-"No desayunen…o lo vomitaran"-Y sin mas,Kakashi desapareció en una cortina de humo

Sakura miro mortificada el lugar donde su futuro sensei había estado…no podía estar mas nerviosa acerca del examen que tendría

"Sasuke-kun…crees que…"-Volteo la chica de cabello rosa buscando al Uchiha pero no encontró nada mas que aire y cuando volteo hacia donde estaba su otro compañero tampoco encontró nada…rindiéndose decidió ir a casa…quizás al menos su almohada si se quedaría para hablar con ella

0000000000000000

Sasuke observo al chico rubio desde los tejados…había algo en verdad extraño sobre el…no solo por que fuera fuerte…no solo por que tuviera ese extraño genjutsu…no solo por que…AGH…todo en el era extraño…incluso como se movía…caminaba entre toda la gente y ellos ni siquiera lo notaban…casi como si fuera...un fantasma…

"Un fantasma músico…"-Su cara se ensombreció…

¿Quién era realmente Naruto Uzumaki?

00000000000000000000000

¿Qué ah pasado mucho tiempo?

Si lo se

¿Debí terminar este fic hace mucho?

También

¿Pensaron que estaba muerto?

No tienen tanta suerte

Bueno aquí esta la tercera entrega de la nota negra para todos los que lo extrañaban,este fic subirá de rate a M por escenas fuertes venideras

Esperen el próximo capitulo :P


	4. El poder de un acorde

**El poder de un acorde**

Decir que Sasuke estaba interesado en su rubio compañero seria como decir que Jiraiya era un poco pervertido o que el monumento de los hokages era ligeramente grande…

No solo se movia entre la gente como un fantasma,sino que la gente instintivamente evitaba ponerse en su camino,subconscientemente desviándose por callejones o deteniéndose en los puestos de alrededor…quizá desde el punto de vista común dichas acciones parecerían una coincidencia…pero para el joven vengador que observaba desde los tejados el efecto que tenia Naruto sobre esa gente era evidente,abriendo un estrecho camino a dos metros frente a el para que pasara sin que siquiera los niños lo rozaran…era…increíble

Dicho efecto no era del todo nuevo, ya que algunos ninjas creaban un aura tan poderosa que la gente los evitaba o reverenciaba,tal como al Sandaime Hokage…¿Pero un simple gennin?...

Pero una vez que llegaron a la antigua zona las cosas se pusieron todavía mas extrañas…el rubio se dirigió a una extraña casa enorme…mas grande que la mansión central del distrito Uchiha…¿pero que hacia semejante constricción en un lugar como este?

Una vez que Naruto paso por el jardín y entro por la puerta de la mansión Sasuke decidió que era suficiente…quería respuestas y las conseguiría aunque tuviera que moler a su compañero a golpes…

Aunque cuando salio de su escondite en el techo de una casa cercana y se acerco al camino de piedra con las dos estatuas de perros a los lados…y el largo camino de piedra con los capullos de rosas a los lados…la verdad es que era un tanto escalofriante…pero repitiendo el mantra de que esto no era nada comparado con lo que hizo 'el' tomo un hondo suspiro y con mirada decidida entro al jardín de la mansión y lo atravesó rapidamente,aprovechando una ventana abierta entro en la mansion…

Sin saber que detrás de el los botones de rosa se abrieron…y pequeñas figuran femeninas salían,riéndose de una broma que solo ellas conocían…

000000000000000000000

Una vez que Sasuke logro escabullirse dentro de la mansión tenia que aceptar que fuera como fuere el rubio tenia gusto…el lugar era un enorme salón iluminado por un gran candelabro de cristal que tomaba la luz de las velas dentro de este y la rompía en millones de destellos gracias a los cristales que lo conformaban,dando una sensación de que había un sol en la habitación,en el centro del salón una enorme alfombra roja con la extraña marca de una nota* y a los lados del salón unas grandes escaleras de madera parecían abrazar la habitación

Lentamente Sasuke se movió através del salon,observando todo a su alrededor con sus piernas tensas y listas para esquivar cualquier ataque en caso de una emboscada,pero apenas voltea hacia un lado unos segundos unos enormes pechos se atravesaron en su camino haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás,tomando un kunai de su bolsa de herramientas y colocándose en posición de defensa tomo un segundo para que su mente alcanzara a procesar la situación

Frente a el una delgada y alta mujer,probablemente casi tanto como su maestro Kakashi,de entre 22 a 28 años,vestida en un entallado y escotado vestido carmesi,la falda le bajaba hasta el piso escodiendo sus pies y el corpiño del vestido apretaba y resaltaba su ya exuberante busto,con cabello negro como el ocre que yacía suelto en su espalda y una tes blanca y fina como porcelana

Si bien Sasuke nunca había estado interesado del todo en las chicas…esta mujer hacia que una extraña sensación calida llenara su pecho…sus ojos no podían evitar mirar su cuerpo aun sabiendo que era descortés y atrevido…y sus pechos casi lo invitaban a…

"¿Sasuke Uchiha-kun?"-Pregunto la mujer en con una dulce voz entrelazando sus manos en su regazo mientras el joven Uchiha movió la cabeza torpemente a manera de afirmación-"El maestro lo esta esperando…por favor sígame"-Y con eso la mujer volteo hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirlas

Sasuke decidió seguir el tra-mujer…el maestro de la mansión debía ser quizá el que enseño a Naruto…o al menos alguien que pudiera responder de donde salieron esas habilidades

Mientras caminaban y pasaban por los pasillos empezó a sonar una melodiosa melodía en violín y si bien era sumamente agradable al oido el Uchiha no olvidaba como el rubio había atrapado a la heredera de los Hyuuga con las tonadas de su violín…por lo que rápidamente formo una seña de manos y susurro 'liberar'…

"Eso no es necesario Uchiha-kun…el maestro desea verlo y que se pierda en los salones solo retrasara su deseo"-Dijo la mujer con su voz como seda hacia el pelinegro

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño…pero no hizo mas que seguir a la mujer,pronto ambos llegaron a unas enormes puertas de acero talladas con tenebrosas figuras de personas descarnadas y esqueletos con enormes alas como de ave sosteniéndolos abajo mientras las cuencas vacias parecía observar hacia arriba donde en en un tono cobrizo se encontraba una eztraña inscripción

"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate*"-Dijo la mujer llamando la atención de Sasuke,notando que ella también miraba la inscripción,al notar su mirada la del joven Uchiha solo le sonrio ligeramente-"Despues de usted Sasuke-sama"-Dijo ella abriendo la puerta que rechino cruelmente mas se abrió sin problema alguno

Sasuke la miro dubitativo por unos instantes…volteando hacia la habitación solo lo hizo dudar mas…estaba completamente obscura…solo podía distinguir lo que parecía una alfombra en el piso y…un trono en el fondo de la habitación con alguien sentado…pero no parecía haber ninguna trampa o aura asesina en el aire…asi que armándose de valor el ultimo Uchiha leal dio un paso dentro de la habitación…y en ese momento sintió que algo le fue arrebatado…algo muy importante…algo que valia mucho pero sin embargo no podía decir que era…solo que se sentía…frio

"Me alegra que vinieras tan pronto Sasuke"-Hablo desde el trono una voz bastante conocida…a lo largo de la habitación varias antorchas se encendieron,revelando paredes de gruesas piedras como las de las murallas de Konoha y en el trono en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba Naruto,vestido en su traje negro y guantes blancos,en una de las braceras se encontraba sentada una mujer delgada,de cabello y vestido negro con un cuello blanco y en el otro lado la misma mujer que lo guio dentro de la mansión abrazando una niña con un corto vestido negro y calcetas de franjas negras y blancas,con el cabello negro y rizado

"¡¿Que-que significa esto?"-Grito Sasuke apretando los puños…cuando esa mujer había entrado?...era Naruto el amo del castillo?

"Tranquilo Sasuke…eh pedido a Yuko que te traiga porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte…¿Tu quieres poder no es asi?...poder para matar a cierta persona…a tu hermano"-Dijo el rubio en un tono casual

Sasuke miro al muchacho en el trono por un momento antes de bajar los brazos…mas sin embargo seguía en guardia…observando a los presentes-"¿De que hablas...que poder?"

"De un poder como este"-Hablo una voz femenina pero poderosa detrás de el…y antes de que pudiera voltear una brillante luz lo golpeo y lo mando hacia la pared derecha,si bien el golpe no había sido demasiado fuerte todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido

"Sasuke…te presento a Lady Zabel…la dama de la nota del rayo…si la vences…ella te servirá al pie de la letra cualquier mandato…"-Sasuke levanto la mirada esa mujer parecía todo…menos humana…su piel tenia un tinte morado palido que parecía reflejar la luz de las antorchas,un top de piel negro que cubria una copa B unido por una calavera blanca entre sus pechos,además una falda de piel negra que difícilmente la cubría y unas enormes botas negras que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla…pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era su cabello…de un color morado obscuro y un peinado salvaje y revuelto por el que pequeños arcos de electricidad danzaban

"Canta para mi pequeño shinobi"-Dijo Zabel alzando las manos y separándolas lentamente mientras gruesos arcos los recorrían desde sus hombros hasta la punta de los dedos,sonriendo sádicamente

Sasuke se esforzó para finalmente levantarse…sin perder tiempo de su bolsa de herramientas saco un kunai e hilo de acero ninja…si esa mujer podía generar electricidad y ser inmune a ella…entonces tendría que deshacerse de ella…ya después le sacaría respuestas a golpes de ser necesario…amarrando un shuriken al otro extremo del hilo se permitió sonreir ligeramente…

Zabel se limito a ladear un poco la cabeza para después sonreir,corriendo hacia el joven Uchiha,inclinándose y girando hacia su izquierda,sujetando su mano derecha por la muñeca la empujo como si fuera a golpearlo con el codo a lo que el Uchiha respondió saltando hacia atrás…

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Zabel y del codo una estaca blanca rodeada de fluido azulado salió disparada hacia el, forzándolo a girar en el aire para evitar que lo empalara,pero aun así rasgándole el costado

"AMO!,Este mocoso me esta aburriendo…puedo matarlo?"-Grito la mujer irguiéndose mientras la estaca regresaba dentro del brazo

Sasuke se levanto nuevamente…todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y ya no solo por la descarga…al parecer esa cosa tenia veneno…su costado estaba sangrando mucho y su visión estaba extraña,con manchas negras…no…eso no eran manchas negras…era…una especie de energía rodeando a la mujer frente a el..se movia como una enorme masa que la envolvía

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos,rápidamente se quito su protector y lo uso como espejo…la imagen era un tanto difusa pero no había duda…sus ojos negros ahora tenían una tonalidad roja con 2 comillas dentro ellos…había activado su sharingan…y en un estado bastante avanzado además

"Mujer!"-Grito el vengador atando su bandana de nuevo mientras que se volvia a poner de pie,sus flecos cubriendo su rostro

"Quedate abajo y ya muerete pequeño ni-"

"Estilo de fuego:Bola de fuego!"-El grito de la técnica logro hizo que los ojos de Zabel se giraran rápidamente hacia el ninja,juntando fuerzas en sus piernas para tratar de esquivar…pero en vano,dado que la bola de fuego fue mas rápida que ella envolviéndola…y dejando tras ella a una Zabel con la piel ennegrecida y temblorosa…lentamente bajo sus brazos para mostrar su cara llena de rabia

"Te arrancare el corazón por esto!"-Grito ella y todo su cuerpo se envolvió en electricidad morada

Sin pensarlo mas,cargo hacia el Uchiha

"Mas cerca…mas cerca…ahora!"-Grito el saltando a pulgadas antes de que el puño electrificado le arrancara la cabeza,en el aire lanzo el shuriken preparado hacia la bestia electrificada y la envolvió con el hilo,al mismo tiempo lanzando el kunai amarrado al otro extremo hacia la pared

Y el efecto fue inmediato,porque apenas se clavo el kunai Zabel grito de dolor mientras la energía le era arrancada y forzada hacia la pared…terminando por forzarla a arrodillarse y caer desmayada

Adolorido pero sonriendo ante su victoria sobre tan terrible oponente Sasuke se incorporo,colocando su mano sobre su costado

"Yo gano…ahora cumple tu promesa"-Dijo Sasuke volteando hacia el rubio en el trono

"Una promesa es una promesa Sasuke…y yo siempre cumplo las mias"-Dijo el rubio sonriendo obscuramente antes de girar la cabeza hacia Zabel que aun yacía en el suelo,entonces extrañas marcas se dibujaron en el suelo formando un circulo….y un brillo morado envolvió a Lady Zabel…disolviéndola y dejando tras ella un extraño aparato…una guitarra negra con flamas rayos morados dibujados en el cuerpo…y en un costado una boca semiabierta llena de colmillos

"Es tuya Sasuke…en ese instrumento esta el poder y alma de Lady Zabel"-Dijo el rubio

Sasuke miro el instrumento en el piso por unos momentos para después cojear para tomarlo…era pesada…pero podía con solo tocarla sentir el poder dentro de esa guitarra gritando para ser liberado…sus manos se movían en automático…una tonada…solo un pase de sus dedos…tenia que probarlo

Colocandola en su cintura levanto la mano y agresivamente paso la mano por sus cuerdas…y en ese momento lo supo

Habia vendido su alma por este poder…

Y no podía estar mas contento…


End file.
